Ella y él
by Felikis
Summary: Ron Weasley y Morgana Scamender no se conocían. Pero al hacerlo, ocurriría lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado. One-shot. Lemon. Ron W. x O.C.


_Este fanfic va dedicado a una amiga que me lo pidió. Espero que a vosotros también os guste._

* * *

Un año de diferencia había entre ambos. Pero a ella nunca le importó. Parecía que a él tampoco cuando profundizaron su relación. Se habían cruzado a lo largo de los años por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Habían intercambiado algún saludo, pero poco más. Y ahora, estando ella en quinto y él en sexto, las cosas habían cambiado.

¿Quién era él? Ronald Weasley. Alto, pelirrojo, y siempre acompañado por dos personas que conocemos tan bien como a él.

¿Quién era ella? Morgana Scamander. Una estudiante morena, muy guapa, menudita, inteligente, y sobrina del magizoólogo Newt Scamander. Podría haberle dado cierto renombre, pero ella prefería mantenerse alejada de cualquier cosa que la hiciera sobresalir por triunfos ajenos. Desde niña, sabía distinguir a la clase de gente que intenta conocer a quienes pudieran beneficiarles, y les detestaba. Y con eso, logró hacer un buen grupo de amigos.

Pero en ese grupo no se había contado Ron, hasta ese año. Esa mañana de octubre, Ron había estado a punto de ser atrapado por Filch, el conserje. No había hecho nada malo, pero por algún extraño motivo, el conserje salió corriendo tras el cuando le vio.

Huyendo por un pasillo, ella lo había visto y le había metido en un aula vacía, despistando así al conserje. Cuando hubo pasado, el pelirrojo dijo:

— Muchas gracias… — casi sin aliento.

— De nada — respondió la joven —. Nunca me ha caído bien ese conserje.

— A mi tampoco. Pero si no le gustan los estudiantes, no sé que hace trabajando aquí… Me llamo Ron Weasley, por cierto — dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

— Morgana. Morgana Scamander. Mucho gusto — le respondió la chica sonriendo.

— Me suena haberte visto por la sala común — comentó Ron, mientras se aseguraba de que Filch ya no estaba por allí, y ambos salieron del aula.

— Sí, soy una Griffyndor. Y si no me equivoco, tú eres el que siempre va con Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

Ron respondió a esto asintiendo con la cabeza. Al no estar segura de si debía llevar por ese camino la conversación, cambió de tema, y empezaron a hablar de la situación de peligro constante en la que se hallaba la comunidad mágica.

Al llegar a la sala común, ella se despidió de él, pues debía hacer los deberes que el profesor Binns había mandado a toda la clase, y subió a por los libros que había dejado en el dormitorio. Al bajar, Ron ya se había ido.

Se sentó en una de las butacas más alejadas de la chimenea, pues prefería estudiar apartadita, y se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo. Él había sido el primero en mucho tiempo que no había dado señales de reconocer su vínculo familiar con Newt. Y eso le gustaba.

Desde ese día, cuando se cruzaban, se empezaron a saludar de forma más personal. Se paraban unos segundos para hablar, para preguntar qué tal había ido el día.

Poco después, cuando empezaron los entrenamientos de quidditch, Morgana decidió asistir como espectadora a alguna de las sesiones. Se sorprendió de ver allí a otra chica, se llamaba Lavender si la memoria no le fallaba. Pero las dudas se disiparon rápido, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que ocurría era que a Lavender le gustaba Ron.

Pensó que la información no le importaba, pero decidió advertir al pelirrojo de aquello, de forma que esperó a que subieran a la sala común para contárselo. Éste se sorprendió ante esta revelación, pero Lavender no le interesaba. Eso alegró a Morgana. "¿Y por qué te alegras?" se preguntó a sí misma. No supo responderse. Quizá en ese momento sabía ya la respuesta, pero decidió no hacer caso.

Pasó el fin de semana entre sus tareas y hablar con Ron, que había terminado bastante cansado tras el entrenamiento, y apenas se movió de la sala común salvo para comer. También había que contar que a él habían empezado a cargarle con más deberes de lo habitual. Se sorprendió por ello, aunque no le desagradaba tener a un amigo así.

Pero el pasar de los días lo cambió. Se notó el cambio. Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que pasaba más tiempo con él. De vez en cuando él iba con el grupo de Morgana, y otros días, era ella quien se juntaba con Ron, Harry y Hermione. Y los días que apenas podían hablar, le entristecía ligeramente. ¿Tan rápido se puede tener amistad hacia alguien?

Poco podía imaginarse que Ron notaba lo mismo. La jovencita parecía haber hecho un campamento en la mente del pelirrojo, que le costaba quitársele. Y no le disgustaba. Morgana era encantadora. Y físicamente estaba muy bien. Aunque quizá se estaba precipitando… tendría que analizar fríamente lo que ocurría.

Pues bien, llegó el punto inevitable entre dos personas que se amaban. Una de las noches que pocos estudiantes se quedaban hasta tarde, próximos a la navidad, se hallaban uno junto al otro al lado de la chimenea, terminando sus respectivos deberes. Hermione y Harry estaban frente a ellos.

Para Hermione no pasaron inadvertidas las disimuladas miradas que Morgana y Ron se lanzaban, siempre que pensaban que el otro no les veía, hasta llegar el punto en que Hermione le hizo por señas y collejas a Harry retirarse a dormir. También se fue ella, con la excusa del agotamiento, y rogando que su amigo tuviera suerte.

— Parece que nos han dejado solos… — dijo Morgana, nerviosa.

— Desde luego. Más les valdría quedarse a terminar la tarea.

Morgana se apartó el cabello que le caía en ese momento por la cara, y Ron tuvo una directa visión de la belleza de la chica. Se tuvo que quedar largo rato, pues cuando se dio cuenta, ella le devolvía la mirada.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — le preguntó la joven.

—No, nada — respondió él, aunque sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Ninguno desvió la mirada. Sus rostros se aproximaron poco a poco. Estando a escasos milímetros, se detuvieron por unos segundos. Notaban la respiración del otro muy cerca. Y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Sin poder resistir esa atracción que se había ido apoderando de ellos en las pasadas semanas, se dieron un ligero beso.

Apenas fue un roce de labios antes de que ambos retrocedieran ligeramente. Sin embargo, los dos querían seguir y ninguno se apartaba. Esta vez el beso fue menos tímido. Sintieron los labios del otro en perfecto contacto con los suyos. Lentamente las manos de Ron se aproximaron hacia Morgana, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella se sentía feliz. Pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Ron.

No tardaron las lenguas en juntarse. Sin tener certeza de si lo que hacía estuviera mal o bien, él deslizó su lengua hasta la boca de Morgana. La lengua de la chica lo correspondió, empezando una especie de "baile" mientras se entrelazaban, sincronizadas al movimiento de los labios, a la vez que Ron y Morgana se echaban de costado encima de la alfombra.

Disfrutaron el beso, prologándolo durante varios minutos. Cuando se separaron, sonrieron. No hacía falta decir nada. Era tarde, y al día siguiente se verían. Todo el tiempo que les fuera posible. Recogieron sus pertenencias y subieron lentamente por las escaleras. Al llegar a la bifurcación, volvieron a besarse, antes de ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Al día siguiente, Ron apenas probó bocado. Estaba un poco en las nubes. Esto no pasó inadvertido a los ojos de Hermione, que entendió lo que hubo ocurrido. La llegada de Morgana a la mesa lo confirmó, pues Ron no pudo evitar desviar la mirada ni sonreír.

Los dos aprovecharon desde entonces todo el tiempo que pudieron para estar juntos, siempre que sus respectivos deberes y exámenes se lo permitían. Y si no, esperaban pacientemente a que el otro terminara de estudiar por la noche para pasar unos instantes juntos.

Las vacaciones de navidad a ambos se le prolongaron más de lo normal. Ron había ido a su casa a pasarlos, y Morgana había hecho lo mismo. Ambos ansiaban un reencuentro que les parecía muy lejano.

El resto del año continuaron como al principio. No podían evitar algún roce, pero ambos se querían demasiado como para permitir que les afectara.

Sin embargo, su mayor problema vino a final de curso. Dumbledore había muerto, y Ron se quedó por la noche hablando con Morgana, antes del traslado de alumnos que tendría lugar a la mañana siguiente. Le dijo que al año siguiente no volvería, sino que acompañaría a Harry Potter en su misión de derrotar a lord Voldemort. Con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se prometieron esperarse hasta que pudieran verse de nuevo.

Morgana afrontó el siguiente curso pensando en Ron. Su grupo de amigos se encargaba de apoyarla. Ella no decaía, confiando en que Ron regresara, aunque esto no ocurrió hasta casi un año después.

Ver a Ron aparecer por el cuadro de la Sala de los Menesteres la hizo correr a sus brazos y besarle como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Ron supo corresponder. Pese a las protestas del pelirrojo, Morgana no estaba dispuesta a dejarle solo, de modo que formó una alianza de combate con él, sobreviviendo ambos a la batalla. Decidieron pasar el resto de tiempo juntos, estableciéndose Ron en el pueblo de Hogsmeade para poder verse más a menudo.

Continuó allí durante el séptimo curso de Morgana, logrando ambos verse cada tres noches en la Casa de los Gritos, gracias a que él la había enseñado cómo acceder a la misma. Sin embargo, no utilizaron este sitio para su primera vez. Era demasiado triste para ello. Querían algo bien hecho.

Y la oportunidad se presentó el verano siguiente. Una vez Morgana terminó los estudios, Ron y ella decidieron aprovechar para escaparse cuatro meses a Alemania. Allí se instalaron.

Pasaron unos días, sin presiones. Ambos tenían ganas, pero no querían que las prisas les llevara a hacerlo mal. Hasta que decidieron el día. Esa noche fueron a un restaurante muy elegante, propiedad de unos magos que separaban a la clientela. Cenaron, bebieron lo justo, y pasaron un buen rato. El deseo, que había estado aumentando durante los últimos días, se hizo más latente en ambos, apoyándose en la cantidad de hidromiel ingerida, si bien ninguno había bebido lo suficiente como para perder algunas facultades.

Volvieron a la casa que tenían en alquiler en eso que los muggles llamaban _tacsis_, abrazados en la parte trasera del vehículo. "Desde luego, los muggles saben vivir bien sin necesidad de la magia… esto ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba", pensó Ron.

Subieron sin prisas, hasta entrar en el piso. Allí se besaron con pasión, dispuestos a desatar la lujuria que les consumía desde hacía tiempo. Con un movimiento de varita, Ron llamó a la colcha que se sostuvo en el aire, y se dejaron caer sobre ella.

Morgana fue quien se encargó de hechizar la colcha para que les dejara en la cama, mientras continuaban comiéndose a besos los labios y el cuello. Pocas veces habían llegado hasta ahí, y nunca habían querido continuar hasta no estar en el momento idóneo. Y ese lo era.

Estando ya en la cama, Ron se abrazó a ella, y giró hasta quedar encima suya, mientras sus labios apenas se separaban, salvo para susurrarse algún "te quiero". A su vez, las manos de Ron empezaron a tantear por la espalda de Morgana hasta toparse con la cremallera, la cual empezó a abrir lentamente, deslizando su dedo por donde la cremallera dejaba de cubrir.

Un escalofrío recorrió cada poro de la joven, cuyo deseo no hacía más que subir. Despojó de la camisa a Ron, y observó ese torso que tanto anhelaba, que ya había visto anteriormente, pero nunca había catado. Y ahora sus manos se deslizaban arriba y debajo de ese cuerpo. Ron la miró complacido.

Terminó el de retirarle el vestido, y lo dejó caer al suelo, al lado de su camisa. Él mismo se quitó el pantalón, quedando los dos en ropa interior. Antes de proseguir, volvieron a besarse, disfrutando del contacto de los cuerpos el uno contra el otro, y acariciándose por los costados mientras se dejaban llevar por el momento. Querían más, a su debido tiempo. Y tenían la noche entera por delante.

Entonces ella procedió a retirarse el sostén, resbalando este por sus pechos hasta caer. Los apartó sin fijarse muy bien, y miró a Ron, quien disfrutó aquella visión de los sinuosos pechos de su compañera. Pasó sus manos desde el vientre de la misma, con cuidado, hacia arriba, hasta el punto de masajeárselos. Morgana se limitó a disfrutar aquello. No se le daba mal a Ron, pese a que era (o eso creía ella, pero nunca le había preguntado) la primera vez que lo hacía. Le encantaba el tacto de las manos de Ron.

Morgana se adelantó un poco, y mientras dejaba a Ron continuar un poco más, alargó el brazo hasta el bóxer del pelirrojo. El bulto ya era notable, y ella procedió a acariciarlo por encima de la tela del bóxer. Ron suspiró apenas notó ahí la mano de su novia.

Ambos quedaron así unos minutos, disfrutando el momento. Sonrieron al cruzarse sus miradas de complicidad. No tenían que decirse nada, cada uno parecía entender los pensamientos del otro.

Finalmente ambos se retiraron la prenda que les restaba, ella las bragas y él el bóxer, y se tumbaron de frente. Volvieron a besarse, y dejaron que sus manos jugaran libremente con el sexo de su compañero.

La mano de Morgana masturbaba con cuidado el miembro de Ron, acompañando esto de caricias en la zona de los testículos. Los dedos de Ron, por su parte, acariciaban la entrada de Morgana arriba y abajo, y de tanto, en tanto, un dedo rebelde se atrevía a deslizarse dentro de ella momentáneamente, provocando que la joven dejara escapar un gemido muy sexy.

Continuaron largo rato hasta que sintieron que aquel era el momento idóneo. Estaban solos, en el mejor lugar que se les podía ocurrir, con la persona que querían, y con los deseos ardiendo en deseos por consumar el acto.

Ron se irguió, y se puso frente a Morgana quien permaneció tumbada. Ella empezó a separar las piernas, que el joven acarició mientras sus manos se aproximaban a las caderas de la chica, y se acercó hacia ella. Dirigió su erecto miembro hacia la entrada de Morgana…

Una mezcla de molestia y placer se apoderó de ella. Notaba la rigidez del miembro de Ron dentro de ella. La sensación nueva, nunca antes probada, le encantaba, y no pudo evitar suspiras y susurrar el nombre de su compañero.

Éste también se hallaba en una nube. Los labios vaginales de Morgana cerrándose sobre su miembro era una sensación increíblemente placentera. Quizá debían haberlo hecho antes, pero la espera había valido la pena.

Esperaron un par de minutos, hasta que los cuerpos de ambos se notaron más relajados. Ella cerró sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Ron y le atrajo hacia ella, dándole a entender que podía continuar cuando quisiera. Éste comenzó a penetrarla a un ritmo muy lento, evitando hacerla daño y disfrutando de aquel momento.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, hasta que ella logró acoplarse al ritmo de Ron. Al hacerlo, la sensación con ambos cuerpos compenetrados se multiplicó por cuatro. Jadeos, suspiros, susurros eran el ruido de la noche que les envolvía. Su realidad, la otra persona. Y nada más.

El placer aumentaba. El ritmo hizo lo propio. Y el clímax estuvo más cerca que antes. La escena de él sujetándola por las caderas y ella agarrada a él con las piernas en el coito era lo único que llenaba sus mentes. Y querían más. Querían a la otra persona. Querían estar con ella el resto de su vida. Y querían disfrutar el sexo.

Ron aceleró aún un poco más. Morgana no tardó en adaptarse, se hallaba bastante excitada, y notaba su orgasmo próximo. Ron también iba a culminar en poco tiempo. Volvieron a besarse. Las acometidas aumentaron más de velocidad. Ambos notaban sus cabezas en el séptimo cielo, y el único contacto con la realidad era la otra persona. Hacía rato que no sentían el aire que les rodeaba, sólo sus respiraciones. Hacía rato que no sentían la superficie en la que se hallaban, sólo que no caían. Hacía rato que no oían los ruidos de la calle, sólo sus jadeos.

Finalmente, Morgana y Ron lograron culminar al mismo tiempo. Los fluidos de Ron recorrieron el interior de Morgana, cuyo clímax la había hecho cerrar más fuertemente las piernas. Ron se echó hacia adelante y se apoyó en sus manos mientras recobraba el aliento.

Entre jadeos, los cuerpos volvieron poco a poco al estado de reposo. Al poco, Ron sacó su miembro de Morgana, y reposó a su lado. Ambos se besaron, satisfechos de aquella experiencia. Sus cuerpos se aproximaron al del otro, y así descansaron hasta la mañana siguiente, comiéndose los labios hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.


End file.
